Attracting the alpha
by bethanxo
Summary: Hermione has had enough of the fame after the war so moves to a small town of forks to live with her uncle charlie,when you befriend a coven of vampires and you attract the attention of an alpha wolf whats normal? set after dh and new moon. no emily
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

Hermione Granger marched through the halls of the Ministry of Magic with a purpose. that and if she stopped to dally reporters would be on her ass in minutes. Perks of being a war hero. Quickening her pace so to avoid a crowd of gossiping girls, She practically ran into the Aurors Department and her best friend Harry Potters office. Her caramel curls bouncing as she ran.

"Hermione? this is a surprise" exclaimed Harry as he very well nearly bumped into his friend as she came running in.

"Yeah, you know me nothing like an impromptu actually that isn't the reason behind my visit. I came to tell you that... im leaving"

"WHAT? where are you going?"

"Harry..."

"why are you going?"

"Harry..."

"what about me or Ron or Ginny?"

"Harry..."

"Hell what even about Zabini and Malfoy, their your friends?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. Listen to me."

"What? yeah sorry im listening you know how I can get carried away."

"Anyway, let me explain. I've just had enough of the constant press and the constant badgering for autographs. So im going to go stay with my uncle Charlie in America. He is the only member that's not immediate family that knows about me and my magic. He also knows that basics of the War so will realise about how I will need space and time to think sometimes."

"Are you sure? Have you spoke to the others?"

"Yeah Blaise and Draco are fine with it as long as they both get my address and can visit anytime plus I write to them at least once a week."

"And Ron?..."

"Ah, yeah Ron, Well things are still a bit awkward with the whole kiss in the chamber of secrets and all but lets just say that he is pissed."

"I'll talk to him"

Hermione's ears pricked up in excitement."Does that mean your OK with it?"

"Yeah I suppose as long as you write and I can visit too?" Harry sighed.

"of course you can Harry.I would be upset if you didn't."

"When are you leaving?"

"Just as soon as my uncle gives me the go ahead"

The conversation was interrupted but Hermione's phone ringing.

hello?

_hey Hermione? Bella left the house so you can do whatever it is you do to make you appear._

apperation? yeah ill be there in about 20 minutes just got to get sorted.

_see you then sweetie._

the line went dead.

"I guess this is goodbye for know Harry. I'll miss you."

"Miss you too Mione."

With a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Hermione left via the floo network.

When Hermione got to her flat, her clothes, books, other essentials started to pack themselves with a quick flick of her wand and a non- verbal spell. She could of packed everything into her trusted beaded bag but to keep up appearances for Bella because she didn't have a clue about magic Hermione had to carry three suitcases. Thank god for feather light spells.

Hermione got changed into a light pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt, she might be a bit hot but at least the majority of her scars were covered. A quick non sweat spell and a dash of makeup and she was ready.

She put the suitcases into the beaded bag so it was easier for traveling, surveyed the room and disappereated.

Hermione reappeared in her Uncles living room very nearly on top of him, luckily she had good balance skills thanks to the war so managed to stay vertical.

"Hey uncle Charlie, its good to see you"

"good to see you too Mia, you have grown since last time though ha ha."

Hermione's lips curled in a half hearted smile.

"Anyway follow me to your room. Wheres your stuff?"

Hermione lifted up the beaded bag slightly to indicate where her stuff was.

"how did it fit... oh magic never mind."

"yeah don't know how you can survive without it "

In her new room she emptied the suitcases non magically but placed protection spells around the houses from her window making sure that there were no muggles around though.

"Hermione, Bella will be back soon come down to surprise her she doesn't know that your here"

"Coming" she replied.

She had been sitting in the living room filling her uncle on whats been happening in her life, skipping over the more horrible bits and making other bits sound less important than they were. When the door opened and in came Bella followed by a boy with fiery brown hair and golden eyes. His skin was very pale, more so than Draco and that is saying something. She felt someone poking at her occlumancey shields so she put them up stronger and the boy looked at her with a confused and shocked expression.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah its me Bella"

"OMG MIONEEEEE" she exclaimed running any practically rugby tackling her to the floor.

"Do you think that you could maybe get off me any perhaps introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh yeah how rude, Mione meet Edward, my boyfriend. Edward this is Hermione my cousin from England"

He stepped forward with his hand extended. When Hermione shook his hand it took some of her restraint not to shudder. He was ice cold. When she let go and smiled her mind started to work. Pale white, ice cold, golden eyes, attacking her shields. hmm... that's it Vampire. No ordinary vampire though the golden eyes indicated that he was an animal blood drinker. And attacking her occlumancy shields also indicated that he had a special power, she guessed mind reading. They didn't call her the brightest witch of the century for nothing.

"So Bella what are you doing tonight" asked Charlie

"I was going to go to Edwards house but if Hermione's here then I could change plans"

"Oh i wouldn't want to impose, I'll be fine by myself."

"nonsense i don't mind"

It was Edwards turn to speak. "if you would like to come to my house for dinner as well I wouldn't mind and my mother Esme wouldn't have a problem either."

"Oh i wouldn't want to be a fuss"

"honestly I insist"

Although Hermione was apposed to the idea of going to dinner with a vampire she agreed. mostly out of curiosity to find out whether or not the rest of his family were vampires or not.

"Well we will just be leaving now so im going to get changed into dinner clothes, come on mione I'll show you what to wear."

The two girls headed up the stairs leaving Edward with a curious as to how this British girl was able to block him from her mind. It wasn't like it was with Bella. With her it was blank, whereas with Hermione it was as if there was a brick wall stopping him from entering. very peculiar.

Hermione changed into a floral skirt and tights and a short sleeved top with a cardi so her arms and legs were still covered however there was nothing she could do about a few faint ones on her face and some peaking out from the top of her tee shirt. Also with vampire site she was sure that Edward would be able to see the ones on her legs through her pale tights. With a quick spell to tame her curls a bit more. thankfully her hair was no longer the bushy mess it had been in previous years it was not in sleek ringlets that most people were jealous of. however Hermione didn't really care she wasn't one of those vain girls. A hint of makeup and she went to meet Bella down stairs.

"Bye Charlie"

"Bye Dad"

"Cya girls"

The trio left the house and headed to an expensive silver Volvo. Hermione got in the back and her occlumancy shields were attacked again. She had had enough

_Edward I don't know you so GET OUT OF MY HEAD _she shouted mentally.

Edward flinched, she hadn't meant to hurt him just give him a warning. She gave him a sympathetic smile which he returned with a slight curl of his lips.

She wasn't really paying attention to what Bella was saying she had too many questions for Edward. probably the most important would be whether or not the rest of his family were vampires or not too. She would rather know if they were or not before she turned up.

_can you hear me?_

he inclined his head slightly.

_Are the rest of your family vampires too? _

that had him he was shocked and swerved the car and nearly crashed into a tree and if it wasn't for his vampire reflexes she was sure that he would have.

"Edward whats wrong? Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah fine. I'm not sure what happened there"

This brought Hermione to her next question did Bella know?

_does Bella know?_

Edward again gave a slight nod of his head but followed up with a questionable look that clearly said ' how do you know we need to discuss this further at a later date'

They arrived at a big glass house and Hermione couldn't stop the awe reflecting in her eyes. They made her way up to the door and before she could even take a breath to prepare for entering the house a brown haired pixie looking girl came bounding out and engulfed Hermione into a hug.

"Hey Hermione, im Alice were going to be best friends"

" Hey" gasped Hermione still recovering from the hug.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to be friends with a vampire or not, but oh well only one way to find out.

**{Hey this is my second story but my first crossover so let me know if you like it or not. and dont worry the wolves will be introduced soon. ciao}**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2:**

This girl intrigued him. how had she been able to shut off her mind? how had she known within ten minutes that he was a vampire. He was so shocked that he had nearly crashed the car. not that he would of been hurt but Bella and the British girl Hermione would have been.

She was now in his house sitting on his sofa, smiling at the rest of the family. He would of thought that sitting in a house she knew was full of vampires would scare her but no there was no fear in her eyes only a mild curiosity.

They made there way to the dining room where the plates were set out full of food that they would have to pretend to eat for her to keep up the appearance.

Esme asked her questions about why she left to which she would reply politely that she just needed to get away from it all for a while. No-one questioned her further but everyone wanted to know what it was that she wanted to get away from.

It was about half way through the meal, Hermione wasn't eating much. After a year on the run its hard to get your stomach back to what it was. She could see the disgusted look on one of the vampires. A blonde girl, body and face of a model but clearly a heart of stone. Hermione felt bad that these people had invited her into their home and she was making them feel uncomfortable by them having to pretend to eat for her sake.

"You know if it makes you all feel uncomfortable you don't have to pretend to eat anymore, I know that your vampires" she stated confidently.

This was obviously not what anyone except Edward and judging by her non reaction Alice thought that she would say during her meal.

Bella the only one who was actually eating spat her food out and it shot across the table landing on Emmett's face who was obviously too much in shock to move out of the way. This made Alice laugh and the rest of the group wondering what it was that she was laughing at. That was until they seen Emmett's frozen face. Where a few of them cracked a smile, except Rosalie she was still content on glaring daggers at Hermione.

"How did you know?" she hissed

"Well it was when I seen Edward. Pale skin, golden eyes, then when i shook his hand it was ice cold. I'm an educated girl but it doesn't take a genius to work it out."

"Who has been educated in vampire recognition though?"

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this at the moment" with this she slightly inclined her head towards Bella who was still sitting in shock. If it wasn't for their vampire sight they wouldn't of noticed. However they all understood.

She had a secret too. One that Bella didn't know about.

Their dinner was abandoned, the mood in the room has dropped, everyone was sitting uncomfortable except Hermione who seemed unaffected by the whole thing. Esme was trying to keep up chatter but it seemed to be only Bella who was responding. It seemed that everyone wanted to discuss what Hermione knew yet noone knew how to start such a conversation. Hermione felt the need to since it was her who made this situation.

_Edward? _she thought.

He turned slightly to look at her.

_since you guys don't sleep I could come by sometime after Bella asleep. I would discuss it now but I don't want her to know stuff which doesn't concern her. Would this be acceptable?_

he nodded his head, and all other vampires turned to look at him. He didn't say anything though but the looks that they had told Hermione they wanted to know what was going on. So she turned on her legillems skills and projected it into every mind except Bella

_I was just saying to Edward that I will come by when Bella is asleep if that's okay with all of you?_

To say they were shocked is an understatement. Emmett fell out of his seat which for a vampire was unheard of. The rest all had the same scared and confused expression on their faces, except Edward. Even Alice looked shocked.

_sorry didn't mean to frighten you._ she projected again. This didn't seem to calm them down but it would do for now.

Bella interrupted the silence not aware of what was going on.

"So, mione I think that we need to head home. We might come back some other time." she smiled.

"yeah, it was lovely meeting you all. I'm sure we will meet again in the future."

And with that Hermione, Bella and Edward who had offered to drive them home left.

"Theres something strange about that girl that I can quite place" stated Carlisle.

"She didn't have the smell normal humans do. It was like a whole new level of delicious, yet I had no desire to drink her." said Emmett.

"Did no one else notice her scars. they were faded on her face, but you could see them through her tights. If I didn't know any better i would of said she has been in battle, but she is cant even be 19 years old so that is impossible." said Jasper, this was the first time he had spoke all night.

"Yeah what was with that one on her arm it looked like a word or something" asked Emmett.

The hours passed and soon it was 3AM and Bella was well and truly fast asleep. Hermione on the other hand had just been woken up by another terrible memory turned nightmare. She knew that she would wake so there was no point setting an alarm to wake up to go see the Cullen's.

She changed into jeans and a top, threw on a green army style jacket, picked up her wand and Apparated to honey dukes. She figured that due to time differences it would be open. she was not disappointed. It only felt right to buy the Cullen's something since she had made them feel so uncomfortable at dinner. So she thought blood pops would do the trick. she took a box of 50 went to pay but since she was, in the words of the owner "the war heroine who did woman kind that greatest service to the world" she didn't have to pay even though she insisted the woman was having none of it.

She then Apperated straight to the Cullen's front door blood pops in her beaded bag wand in the hidden compartment in her jacket. She knocked lightly knowing that they would of heard and within 10 seconds the door opened and a smiling Alice greeted her.

"Hermione! come in please" she said cheerfully.

She walked into the living room, all the Cullen's were sat around the same look of apprehension on their faces.

"so, i guess you want to know what I am"

"yes"

"Well im a witch"

"hey, you may be a little bit weird but don't call yourself names"

"no, seriously im a witch, you know, wands, cauldrons and broomsticks."

"prove it" hissed Rosalie.

"okay" Hermione removed her jacket and took out her wand.

"whats that scar" Jasper asked curiously.

"that's a story I will come to once Ive stopped being called a liar."

"you ready? " she asked Rosalie.

"Ready? ready for what?"

"Well you asked me to prove it so I thought you could be my test subject."

"you wont do anything to harm me will you"

"no of course not"

somehow Rosalie trusted her, and that was a rare occurrence.

_levicourpus_ Hermione thought. She was very well practiced at non verbal spells after all comes in handy to be one up on your enemy.

Rosalie was hoisted to the ceiling by her ankle screaming.

Hermione said the counter curse then before she hit the floor _wingardium leviousa_ and moved Rosalie until she was sitting gently on the sofa.

"That was awesome, what else can you do" shouted Emmett.

"about anything"

"so you could turn me into a frog"

"yeah" and with a flick of her wand there was a frog where Emmett once stood. Then back to Emmett.

"so do you believe me now?"

"yes, can you tell us about that scar now.?" asked Jasper,pointing to the one on her arm. It was clear that this is what he really wanted to know about.

"That is a long story, perhaps it would be better if i could show you, if that's alright? Hold this please" she motioned to her bag. Edward reached and grabbed the bag holding it out to her. She reached in with both hands and there was a collective gasp when the bag went up to shoulder level.

"undetectable extension charm" she replied to their unasked question, pulling out a pensieve.

"this is a pensieve, it shows your memories, some of these are a bit hard to watch so if you want to leave at any point just say, you will all have to link hands and place your face in you should know however is Ive been fighting ever since I was twelve."

Hermione held on to Esme and Jasper's hand ignoring the cold, and dipped her face in.

Memories flashed passed her until it settled on a memory that was not her own. It was of that night Voldemort killed Harry's mother and father.

"This is Voldemort, he is the reason for all of this. Don't worry since these are memories noone can see you or hear you, for all purposes you do not exist.

The memory showed Voldemort using the killing curse on James and Lily then turning his wand on Harry, however it didn't work and he was blown backwards.

"That baby is my best friend Harry, he is the only one to have ever survived the Killing Curse."

The memories flew by showing 1st year, 2nd year, 3rd year and 4th year. ending with Voldemort coming back.

"that is the moment that Voldemort returned, noone really believed Harry."

Hermione's fifth year started.

"this is really where the fighting started."

It showed learning with the DA. Sneak getting printed on maria etecombes face. Emmett laughed at that. Right up to the battle at the department of ministries and the death of Sirius. where i pulled them out.

Hermione lifted up her top to show the scar over her stomach.

"This is from that fight you seen my locked in with a man called Dolohov. The man you seen die was Sirius Black he was Harry's godfather and that was the first death I seen first hand. I was 15.

"too young" exclaimed Esme.

"When your in war it doesn't matter about age."

They gripped hands again and plunged into sixth year. it showed Harry's memories of Horcruxes with Dumbledore and Snapes memories of what he was asked to do by Dumbledore. Hermione explained all about horcruxes and what they were and then what she, Harry and Ron had to do.

Memories of the wedding and the start of the hunt of horcruxes of infiltrating the ministry, Ron leaving and returning. getting the sword, then finally stopping when they were captured by snatchers.

"This is how I got the scar on my arm, its a little hard to watch"

_put the boys in the cellar I want to have a little conversation with this one. Girl to girl. screamed Bellatrix. _

_"that sword is meant to be in my vault, how did you get it " she shrieked  
_

_"We found it. its a fake" _

_"liar, CRUCIO!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Hermione's screams filled the room._

_"tell me you filthy mudblood"_

_"I don't know, Its a fake"_

_"liar liar liar, CRUCIO!"_

"sweetheart this is terrible are you okay?" Esme asked gently squeezing Hermione's hand in comfort.

"I'm fine just a little hard to watch." she replied looking round at the vampires while her screams were still echoing around the room. If vampires could cry she was sure that Esme, Alice and Rosalie would be. Emmett, Edward and Carlisle looked even paler than usual and Jasper well he looked like he was watching something familiar.

_"lets see how you like this then bitch, it suits you so everyone will know what a filthy mudblood you are"_

_the knife came down into her arm carving the word MUDBLOOD but she refused to scream anymore. It was then Harry and Ron came into the room and they escaped via dobby._

memories sped forward of the final battle of killing all around of the death of Tonks, Fred. So many deaths, It showed Hermione killing and avoiding being killed then it showed Harry killing Voldemort. It jumped to a memory of Harry, Hermione and Ron standing on a stage dressed nice receiving the Order of Merlin First Class. Hermione walking down a street unsuccessfully avoiding reporters.

They came out of the memories and all was quiet.

Hermione broke the silence. "Well now you know. Any questions."

"I'm still a little confused"

"Here read this, Ive scored out the bullshit" she handed the Vampires a copy of the _unofficial biography of Hermione Granger: War Heroine._

"Oh I also got you these." she put her hand in the bag again and pulled out the box of blood pops.

"Its Dragons Blood. I thought that you might like them."

The vampires each unwrapped a lolly and put it in there mouth. There was a collective moan of pleasure.

"These are sooooo good" exclaimed Emmett.

"Well that's your Christmas presents sorted" Hermione chuckled.

She put the box on the table and promised to get more next time she was in Honeydukes.

"I'm going to leave now, see you another time"

She was engulfed in a hug from everyone even Rosalie and with that she disapperated back to her uncles, just in time for Bella waking up.

**{still no mention of the pack sorry but they will be in the next chapter promise, REVIEW AND IT WILL HAPPEN FASTER ciao }**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3:**

The weeks had passed and Hermione had developed a friendly relationship with the Cullen's, she had basically become part of the family. Emmett and Edward treated her as they would treat a little sister and Jasper felt the need to defend and protect her more than the rest due to his history with battles. He had experienced them first hand so knew what Hermione had been through.

They had all read her book and asked questions. They realised that she was probably the most famous witch in the world at the moment. She was round at their house more often than knew about her nightmares so whenever she woke she was more than welcome to apparate to theirs where she would fall asleep and one of them would bring her back before Bella and Charlie woke up. Bella was still none the wiser on Hermione being a witch. All she knew was that she was spending more and more time there and in all honesty Bella was jealous,of all the time Hermione was spending with the Cullen's, but more importantly of all the time that she was spending with Edward. So when the chance came to make Edward jealous she jumped at it. This came from a phone call from Jacob Black.

hello?

_hey Bella? its Jake._

Jacob! finally decided to speak to me again then?

_listen Bella, im sorry. Do you want to come to the rez to chill? the packs at mine were having a barbeque  
_

yeah Jake that sounds good. will I come now or are you picking me up?

_I'll pick you up. Be ready in 10._

bye for now

_bye_

"HERMIONE"

"No need to shout Bella im just here. What is it?"

"I'm going to the rez tonight to see Jake and the other guys. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'm a big girl Bella besides I will just go see the Cullen's" she replied smiling.

"yeah your new besties" Bella muttered.

"What?" asked Hermione knowing full well what Bella had said.

"I said make sure you tell Edward where I am, so he doesn't come looking for me"

"Yeah will do, well im away now cyaa"

"bye"

Bella got ready quickly for Jacob and waited bye the door. She knew by now that her future would have disappeared from Alice and she knew that Edward would know exactly where it is that she would have gone. She didn't want to make him too jealous just enough for her to remind him that she was still here.

The doorbell went it was Jacob.

"hey are you ready to go?" he scooped her into a bear hug.

"yeah just let me grab my bag"

They made there way to La Push Bella talking all the way about her British cousin.

"Seriously she spends most of her time there now. you would think that shes one of them"

As soon as she said that she wished she could take it back . Jacob growled and Bella realised what she said sounded like.

"No no Jake calm down she isn't one of them the treaty is still intact. Hermione's still a regular human."

oh the lies in that sentence that Bella didn't even know about.

"I just mean that she spends alot of time with them that's all."

"Right okay, because if she was one of them we would finally get to kill them"

"Jake! Thats my boyfriend and his family your talking about."

"Yeah forgot" he grumbled.

The rest of the day and evening passed smoothly for Bella, it was like she had never been away. They welcomed her back with open arms. Literally. She couldn't remember the amount of bear hugs she had had that day. The day was dwindling and Bella was getting more and more tired. She tired to stay awake but soon her eyelids shut against her will and sleep consumed her.

Meanwhile at the Cullen's:

"Edward would you just please relax" shouted Hermione for probably the 100th time that day.

"You don't know that dog like I do, you don't have to hear his thoughts."

"Oh i could if i wanted to, but i don't so"

"Whatever witch"

"right back at you vampire"

_ring ring ring_

_hello? Hermione?_

yeah charlie?

_is Bella with you? because she promised to stay with you _

oh yeah charlie, shes right here, poor girl has fallen asleep though we will be home soon

_okay just checking cyaa_

bye.

"shit. Why do i have to be such a nice person?"

"no idea. just phone Bella and tell her that you are coming to pick her up from the mutts"

"good plan. question though. Why do you keep calling them dogs and mutts?"

"because that's what they are. or a better term would be shape-shifter."

"Ah like an animagus"

"a what?" inquired Emmett who had been listening in on the conversation.

"an animagus, a person who can transform into an animal at will."

"yeah like that, except they call it phasing and all their clothes rip when they do it so they just walk around in jean shorts."

"Well that's got to be annoying. hmm i think i know a spell that can fix that. Anyway I need to go phone Bella."

Hermione scrolled through her contacts and found Bella's name then listened to the ringing. A boy whose voice she didn't recognize answered.

_hello?hello?_

em... is Bella there?

_no shes fallen asleep, can I take a message or something._

yes, you can wake her up and tell her that he cousin is coming to pick her up as she just covered for her by lying to Charlie.

_right well do you know how to get to the rez._

yes, ill be there in 20mins thanks.

Hermione hung up before the stranger could reply.

"I'm guessing you heard?"

Edward nodded

"and do any of you know how to get there because I don't?"

"yes I do, but we cannot go on there land"

"Just picture the road and way to get there."

Edward did so and Hermione came up to him tapped her wand on the side of his face and drew out the silver memory before placing it in her own mind.

"Thanks... could I borrow a car? Because Charlies at home so would know if I just went and picked up Bella truck."

"Sure take my Volvo, just bring it back."

" I will, bye guys"

Hermione left and made her way to the Cullen's large garage, got in the Volvo and sped off. She arrived to see a big group of boys who were as Emmett had told her, just in jean shorts. They looked up as the car came to a halt, in a defense pose they obviously thought that it was Edward in the car, so it was funny for Hermione to watch their faces drop and eyes widen as she came out of the car and approached them.

The guys heads snapped up at the approaching vehicle, it was Cullen's car, they were all immediately wary and in defense. That was until a girl got out. She was gorgeous, in that natural way. Her legs seemed to go on forever as she got out and her caramel curls cascaded down her back. When she was close enough she spoke with a cute British accent.

"Hey... im looking for Bella?"

Jacob jumped up first.

"hey we spoke on the phone, she's inside with my dad and Sam come on "

Hermione followed Jacob into a decent sized house and there like he said was Bella lying on the sofa sound asleep. She looked around the room there was a man in a wheelchair smiling kindly at her, which she returned. There was another boy who looked older maybe 20 with his back to her. He turned around to introduce himself and that's when it all went wrong

His eyes widened and stared at her as though looking into her very soul. A faint blush creeped onto his cheeks as he drank in her image. He couldn't take his eyes off her and stuttered over introducing himself.

"h-h-hey, im S-Sam Ul-Uley"

"Hermione Granger."

She held out her hand to shake his and he didn't seem to let go afterwards she had to yank her hand away. He was still staring at her. It was creepy.

Her brain started to whirl again. She didn't know too much about shape-shifters but from what she did know, this man was showing all the signs of _imprinting. _SHIT! he had imprinted on her.

"bugger... nice meeting you and all but I REALLY have to be heading back now,"

She turned to Jacob behind her and asked if he would lift Bella into the car. She said goodbye and got out of there.

_thank god for Edward and his fast car_ she thought as she sped back to Charlies, Dropped Bella off and said she needed to take the car back.

She drove off back to the Cullen's and all but ran into the living room.

"Edward" she said loudly even though he would be able to hear if she whispered.

He was in the living room not a second later.

"What is it? Whats wrong"

"Please tell me that im wrong but I think that one of those shape shifters imprinted on me."

She took down her mental block and replayed the scene with Sam before putting the block up again.

If Edward could of paled more he would have

"Yes, he has" his voice came out a little more than a whisper but to Hermione he could of shouted it.

"This cannot be FUCKING happening"

**{finally the wolves have arrived, and Sams imprinted. Whats going to happen next ? only one way to find out REVIEW ciao}**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N-** hey,thank you for all the lovely reviews that I have been getting and thanks to everyone whos put this story on alert. So big thanks  
_

Just want to let you know that I have my exams so updates will be slower, yeah it sucks to be 17 :L  
I realised that I haven't been putting a disclaimer or anything before this story so

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Right now you can keep reading...

_dearest Mia:_

_how have you been? Its been a while since you've owled me. I'm hoping that you haven't forgot about me, because Cara that would just break my sweet Italian heart. Draco and I have met up and we have both decided to come visit you. Draco will let you know when we are coming it all depends when his latest girlfriend gets her claws out of him(don't tell him i said that though)_

_miss you loads Hermy :)_

_love,_

_the one and only Blaise. _

_Hermione,_

_How dare you not honor our agreement that you would write at least twice a week. I miss your chatter, its not the same without annoying you constantly. Anyway, I don't know if Blaise has told you but we are coming to see you and there is no way that you can say no. We were just going to trapper, im still recovering from the last time you dragged me onto a plane. So give me a phone sometime next week when its clear to apperate with no muggles watching. Also whats this I hear about you becoming friends with Vampires? Are you crazy? I don't care if they don't eat people, its still a dangerous business to get mixed up in. I read a book about shape-shifters and Imprinting, I hope you realise what this exactly means. What am I saying of course you do I'd bet a lot of money that you have already read many books on the subject since you've found out. When we come visit we can go see him if you like because it probably killing him not seeing you right now._

_DM x_

Draco was right. Hermione had read about every book she could find on Imprinting to see if there was a way out or to see what could be done, so far she came up with absolutely nothing.

It was the day that Blaise and Draco were due to arrive, Bella and Charlie were at the rez and Hermione was supposed to meet them there when Blaise and Draco arrived, she was going to show them the beach. She was a bit apprehensive about going to the rez, for one Sam would be there. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since that day she went to pick Bella up and that had been a week and a half ago, but sometimes she would look out her window and there would be a big black wolf standing in the treeline at the side of the garden and for some reason she knew that it was him.

She was deep in thought when she heard the familiar _pops_ of apperation and was quickly scooped up and embraced by Blaise and then Draco. She loved how she had a friendship with the two Slytherins. After her, Harry and Ron had saved them both from the room of requirement, they had stayed fighting for the order and school and refused to walk back over to Voldemort after people believed that Harry had been killed. She then saved them both from falling rubble that would of killed them and they in turn saved her from death eaters. It was a rocky friendship at first, still disagreeing about most things, especially Draco. She was worried when one morning she woke up in Blaises bed after a drunken night, but if anything it strengthened there friendship and she now felt safe and protected with him.

After showing the boys to their rooms she told them about her plan to head to the beach and they agreed, talking all the way about how she had made friends with vampires.

"I don't know how you cant be in the same room as them mione and not worry about them killing you" said a concerned Blaise.

"They told me that my smell was different, delicious yet they had no desire to drain me, besides I've got them hooked on Blood Pops" she laughed.

"Well we are still going to have to meet them to give them our approval" joked Draco.

"Yeah same with that Sam bloke" Blaise added.

"There is nothing going on with that "Sam bloke" as you put it. I haven't spoken to him since he... you know, so I really don't have a clue if I'm supposed to say anything to him or what?. I mean he doesn't even know that I know for Merlin sake"

"How can he not know?"

"Well I can hardly go up to him and be like hey, I know that your a shape-shifter and I also know that you imprinted on me because I read all about it in a book about magical creatures since hey im a witch"

"Well you could..."

"Shut up Draco not helping"

"He has a point Mione your going to have to tell him at some point if your going to spend your lives together"

"Wait, wait, wait. Who said anything about spending our lives together.?"

"Well if he imprinted with he did its got to be killing him to not see you considering that he loves you, that's what it is after all a very powerful love at first sight."

"come on, just cause he loves me doesn't mean that I love him, I know his name that's about it, so unless you've made a book of Sam facts to give to me don't start" She warned them with a glare. If there was one thing the boys had came to realise, its when Hermione glares at you, well that's that argument over and she has won.

Trying to diffuse the tension in the car Blaise exclaimed loudly about how excited he was for the beach. They laughed and all was forgotten.  
When they got too the beach they transfigured there clothes into beach wear as it was a particularly warm and sunny day. Hermione set up a towel and took out a book and began to read while Blaise and Draco made a beeline for the water, running about like five year old children, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. After all their childhood brought up in a rich, formal pureblood society wouldn't of exactly been sandcastles and water-fights.

It was a while later when the boys came back to Hermione and sat down, they gave each other a sly look and the boys quickly grabbed Hermione and pulled her up, lifted her over their shoulders and proceeded to run to the water.

"PUT ME DOWN! NO NO NO I DONT WANT TO, I WILL HEX YOUR BALLS OFF IF YOU DON'T"

"sorry princess cant hear you"

"Yeah, must be the sound of the approaching water"

"NO I HATE WATER YOU KNOW THAT"

"Did you know that Draco?"

"No i don't believe that I did Blaise"

"I HATE YOU GUYS"

Hermione's screams were attracting the attentions of everyone else on the beach though they realised that the trio were just having a laugh. That was until a tanned boy in cut off shorts made his way to the beach.

Sam was walking in the forest next to the beach thinking. He couldn't go in wolf form when anyone else was except for patrols because all his thoughts were clouded with the beautiful British girl. Hermione Granger. He had found out all he could from Charlie and Bella without being too obvious that he was trying to get information. Thankfully they didn't clue in to what he was doing. But he wanted more. No he needed to know more. She was his everything now and he'd only seen her once, and it was the best 1minuite 22 seconds of his life. Why couldn't she just be a member of the tribe? This would be so much more simpler. She would know all about imprinting and they could be happy together right now. But sadly she didn't, she was just Bella's British cousin who knew nothing about anything. She probably didn't even know that she spent most of her time with a coven of bloodsuckers. It frustrated Sam so much, he just wished that he could tell her, like she would believe him, she would probably think that he was some mental case.

Right next tribe barbeque and meeting im going to ask her to come and see where things go from there, worst case scenario she thinks your a mental, best case you live happily ever after together. he thought.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by screams coming from the beach. He recognised that voice. It was Hermione. It was his Hermione. He set off running for the beach, He could see her being dragged into the water, it never occurred to him that this might be for fun, all he could see was his Hermione being dragged and thrown into the water by a couple of strange looking men. He was still running and it wasn't until she hit that water and started laughing along with the two boys that had thrown her in. He realised that his position now made him look like a right idiot, standing in the middle of the beach watching this girl that he hardly knew yet he loved with every fibre in his body. He was about to turn and make his escape but he was rooted to the spot, he hadn't seen her for over a week and he needed to see her for as long as possible.

After being chucked ungracefully in the water she looked around the beach to see just how many people were laughing at her. Thankfully noone was. It was then she looked straight into Sams eyes, even from a distance she could see how his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his features. It was like she was his sun, and this made Hermione feel uncomfortable. She had never really been too good with guys, but this was a whole new level. His intense staring continued and it wasn't until Draco broke her thoughts that she looked away.

"Perhaps you should go talk to him, I mean the guys obviously pining for you"

"Yeah, I suppose that your right. When did you get so smart?"

"I've always just been second to you sweetheart" he winked and gave her a hug while whispering in her ear to go for it.

She walked away from Blaise and Draco and up to Sam who was still staring at her, the closer she got the more he blushed.

"Hey Sam, How are you?"

"I-im good thanks" he stuttered

good move mate very cool. Right just go ahead and ask her to come to the meeting whats the worst that could happen she says no big deal. he thought to himself.

"would you like to come to a BBQ at Jacobs house on Saturday?"

please say yes please say yes. he prayed to himself.

Hermione looked back at Blaise and Draco who were not too subtlety giving her the thumbs up.

"yeah sounds great" she smiled awkwardly.

"Awesome well Bella is going so just go with her okay?"

"okay, well Ive got to go get back to them too so cyaa" and with that she walked away.

"so how'd it go?" inquired Blaise.

"I got a date with a shape-shifter." she replied casually.

"woo!" she was then engulfed into two bear hugs that nearly squeezed the life outta her.

Sam watched as Hermione retreated then was hugged by the two strangers. Anger built up inside him as she watched these two men hug his Hermione only he should be allowed to touch her, why would anyone squeeze such a delicate girl anyway, she looked like she would break at the slightest bend.

He ran into the woods and phased, forgetting about the rest of the pack who now also got to see his thoughts of how Hermione looked in her bikini while he asked her to the bbq, least to say they were not too happy about having to see this.

**Hey, just another big thanks for all the reviews and I just want to say that I probably wont update anymore until ive got about 50 reviews maybe, because theres soooo many people who have put this story on an alert of some kind yet dont review. But a big thanks to the people who do review. ciao x**


	5. Chapter 6

**_{HEY HEY H_****_EY_, next chapter, sorry about the wait please review} **

Hermione was nervous about introducing the Draco and Blaise to the Cullen's. She wasn't sure how the wizards would react to the fact that she had made friends with vampires. She was also nervous about how the vampires would react to the two men, especially Draco. After seeing Hermione's memories of being tortured at his house and seeing him just standing there she wasn't sure how they would take it.

she need not have worried though because as soon as they were through the door Alice was hugging them, informing them that they would be great friends. The male vampires took slightly more convincing as they were more protective of Hermione but after a few snarls and flashing of fangs, they soon all got along. It was decided that for the duration of their stay, the boys and Hermione would actually stay over at the Cullen's as Bella seemed to take an instant dislike to both the boys. Hermione knew why of course but she never voiced it. Bella was jealous of all the attention that Hermione received and she wanted some of that too. Her and Bella had always got along so well so Hermione couldn't understand why Bella would be jealous. Just because Hermione was making friends with the people that Bella was already close with. Bella had Edward so she really had no reason to be jealous of male attention. It was all in a brotherly way anyway.

tonight was the barbeque at la push. i was excited to go and see Sam again yet i had no idea why. i was also nervous. maybe he would tell me that he was a shape-shifter, maybe he would tell me that i was his imprint. i wasn't sure whether i would have to practice my shocked face or whether i should just tell him the truth that i knew and that i was a witch. i would have to tell him that in private of course as Bella would be there and i couldn't let her know.

Hermione came out of her room that she was staying in at the Cullen's to find Alice sitting on the sofa as if waiting for her.

"good your up now we can go shopping!"

"excuse me?"

"well you need an outfit to impress your date, even if it is a dog"

"Hey, none of that please, and its not a date lots of people will be there. Why don't you go and annoy Bella to take shopping?"

"Because Hermione i like you better"

"Better not let her hear you say that" she muttered.

"why?"

"damn forgot about vampire hearing. Look I just think that you guys should maybe spend more time with Bella and less time with me. She is obviously jealous of all the attention that im getting and that you guys have taken a liking to me so well."

"screw her your better" came a voice from outside that I identified as Emmett's.

"yeah, its not her fault that our Mione is so likeable" chirped in Alice.

"there's really no way to win against you lot is there?" Hermione said in a mock-annoyed tone, but the smile threatening to spread across her face ruined the tone.

After a busy day of shopping with Alice she found Blaise and Draco who had spent the day looking, fixing and driving about in the Cullen's cars. It was something that they had enjoyed since I took them out in my fathers jaguar that he had left before I sent them to Australia. Just like muggle boys you really couldn't take out that animal need to drive fast in something shiny and eye catching. Hermione would never understand the need for boys and their toys.

She was in her room just after a shower, trying to decide what top to wear, Alice had bought several but I had narrowed it down to two. A floaty flower top which wouldn't normally be something that i would wear but the it looked really good when teamed with the high waisted shorts that i was going to wear. The other was a red vest top with a lion that looked almost the same as a griffindor lion, it as well went with the shorts but with that you would be able to see the order of the phoenix tattoo mark on my shoulder, like the dark mark it couldn't be glamored away, but unlike the dark mark it tickled when there was a meeting. Hermione decided on the red top. She got changed and put on a pair of gold sandles and swept her hair up into a messy bun with some curls framing her face. Hermione was a modest person but even she had to admit that she looked pretty nice. with a light amount of makeup she was ready to go.

She walked downstairs to see Bella sitting on the sofa wrapped up in a full blown make out with Edward. Hermione cleared her throat to alert them of her presence even though she knew Edward knew she was there.

"come on Bells before you too put me off my food"

Bella blushed and ducked her head whereas Edward just chuckled.

"See you later Hermione"

"bye Edward"

The drive to la push was a quiet one. Hermione wasn't sure what to say to Bella anymore. it was like they had grown further apart even though they were closer to each other.

Trying to break the tension she asked about what to expect tonight.

"Well when I go they generally tell old tribe stories and eat a massive amount of food that could feed an army." she laughed.

"well that does sound like fun and it would be nice to meet everyone properly. i haven't really seen them much only when i came to pick you up that one time and when Sam invited me at the beach"

"He's taken a liking to you Sam has"

That got me wondering. Did Bella know about Sam imprinting? I knew that she at least knew about shape-shifters and the general concept of imprinting because Edward told me.

They were all sitting around the bonfire waiting for Bella and Hermione to arrive. Due to their shape shifter hearing they all heard Bella's truck before they could see it. They all watched as Bella first got out of the truck and nearly trip jumping down. They all stifled a snigger. The other door opened and revealed Hermione's bare legs then the top of her shorts. All the boys who hadn't already imprinted thought that she was beautiful although they knew that nothing could happen as she was Sams imprint but it didn't hurt to look. Did it?

Jacob came running towards Bella and scooped her up in a hug. Hermione stood awkwardly at the side until she seen Sam coming up beside her.

"hey Hermione, you came!"

"Hey, well you asked me too. it would be rude of me not to accept." she laughed.

Bella and Hermione went and sat down around the fire in between Jacob and Sam. A woman named Sue shouted for some help in the kitchen and 6 boys went running, coming back with trays and trays of food. Bella wasn't kidding when they said feed an army.

She hadn't noticed that Sam had gone until he came back with about a dozen hot dogs.

"I got you some hotdogs" He handed her four and had eight for him.

"I don't know how you can eat that many. I wont even be able to have these" she gestured to the four hotdogs on her plate.

"haha well eat what you can, I'll eat the rest gladly."

The man in the wheelchair, Billy that she remembered from last time cleared his throat.

"so you all know why we are here, we are welcoming Hermione to hear our tribal legends."

Hermione sat hanging onto every word that the elders were saying. of course she had read the stories but it was very entertaining to here them from the tribe themselves.

she glanced over at Bella who was fast asleep. How could anyone sleep through this even if they had heard it before. it is just so rude.

"Theres something that we need to tell you though Hermione" came the voice of Sam which jerked Hermione back into the story.

"Well you see the stories, there well, there real"

"real?"

"yeah we are wolves"

This put Hermione in a dilemma should she pretend to be shocked or come out with the truth. _well they told the truth so you should too, you know its the right thing to do, besides Bella is sleeping so no harm there. _

"Hermione? did you hear what i said? we are wolves"

With a quick glance at the still sleeping Bella, Hermione mustered up her courage and said,

"Yeah, i already knew that"

**{well there it is, hope that you liked it. Be lovely and review please, its super easy to do it now. ciao }**


	6. Chapter 7

This really was not the way that Hermione hoped to tell everyone about her being a witch. to be completely honest she had hoped that she would never have to divulge her secret to the wolves. Fair enough she had told the Cullen's and they had taken it fairly easy, but there was something about these men that made them seem more serious and that they would take her announcing that she could do magic as a threat to them. Truth be told if Hermione really wanted to she could be a threat but that thought was not something she wanted to think about, all she wanted was calm and peace and suddenly she was best friends with vampires and had a shape shifter pinning over her.

All eyes were on her as she cleared her throat, checking again that Bella was definitely asleep, she squared her shoulders and tried her best to look as confident as possible

"Well im a witch"

She was just met with stunned silence.

Sam couldn't of heard her correctly. There was no way that this cute British girl was a witch, something that he had been brought up to believe we ugly evil creatures that flew on broomsticks and were followed around by black cats. He must of heard wrong.

"well...someone say something?"

"but your not green" came the reply from one of the wolves. Hermione thought his name was Seth?

"Well no. Those witches don't exist, that's just a story."

Sam was still trying to process what Hermione has just told the group. She was a witch.A witch. This must be some kind of a joke.

"Prove it"

Hermione wasn't surprised that someone had called her out, though she hadn't expected it to be Sam. She took out her wand and cast a bubble around Bella so that she would not wake up during her showing.

"What did you do to her!" came the shout from Jacob.

"Relax its just a sleeping bubble so she will stay asleep I don't want her knowing."

With that she lifted her wand pointed it at Jacob between the eyes and before he had time to protest used the same spell that she had used on Rosalie.

There were shouts of protest from the other wolves as they stood to attack Hermione but Sams protection instincts kicked in and he was in front of Hermione in a flash.

Hermione brought Jacob down gently and stowed her wand away.

"Believe me now?"

"Yep, please don't do that again I prefer my feed securely on the ground"

The pack continued to hound Hermione with questions about what it meant to be a witch until she realised that it was almost midnight and she had to get Bella back home since she promised Charlie.  
She didn't bother with her wand and just flicked her wrist so the bubble was gone and Bella woke up. All the wolves knew not to bring up the witch thing around Bella and thankfully they didn't otherwise she would of hexed them.

After Bella was in her truck Hermione was just about to climb in when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist, it was Sam.

"Theres stuff I'd like to discuss with you so do you think, erm maybe you could come back after you've taken Bella home and meet me at the beach?"

"erm. yeah I guess. Meet you there in about half an hour?"

"sounds good"

After dropping Bella off Hermione decided that since the wolves knew it would be safe just to apperate to the beach. She went to her room grabbed a jacket since it had gotten colder and disappeared with a **pop**

Sam was passing the beach. So Hermione was a witch, and she knew that they were wolves, that didnt mean that she knew about imprinting. Or maybe she did know and she knew he imprinted on her and she would reject him. He kept glancing at the road every few seconds from signs of a car, even though he would hear it long before he could see it. There was a loud pop behind him, he swiveled around it was Hermione. She was standing there as if it was the most normal thing in the world to pop out of nothing.

Seeing his confused face she replied

" Witch remember?"

Sam said nothing. She bit her lip unsure of what to do next.

"So what did you want to speak about?" she said trying to diffuse the awkward tension.

"your a witch? That means your good with weird right?"

"If you had seen only half the stuff I have you would have to be amazing with weird"

"Right. Well. You see... The thing is." He paused for a deep breath.

"Do you remember the stuff in our stories, about imprinting?_"_

"yeah I remember"

"Well the thing is, well you see, I kinda imprinted on you"

Hermione didn't reply she was currently having a mental battle.

_shit. i knew this was coming but i really don't know what im supposed to say to him after I tell him that I know he has imprinted. ugh be calm. Just because you know does not mean you have to marry him or anything._

"So how do you feel about that?"

"I already knew that you had imprinted on me"

"oh, well I was wondering if I could take you out on a date. A proper date to a fancy restaurant or the cinema, or whatever you want?"

_say yes, go on a date, he's fit. said a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Ginny. _

"Yeah okay a date sounds nice, but i would much prefer maybe a walk through the forest and a picnic as apposed to a fancy restaurant"_  
_

"Great. Wonderful. I'll phone you?"

"yeah"

After another few minutes of silence, Hermione told him she had to get going. She kissed him on the cheek and disapperated.

Sam was left holding his cheek with a dopey smile on his face.

**so thats the next chapter. sorry if its not my best but i really wanted to get this out quickly. next chapter should be soon now my laptops all fixed! :) xoxo**


	7. Chapter 8

_**NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**yeah I don't think this is my best but i really wanted to get another chapter out there quickly. Ive deleted the authors notes that I had up, in case anyone was wondering with the decrease in chapters.  
**_

Hermione had been reading more into shape-shifting and imprinting. According to the books she was the perfect mate for Sam. This disturbed Hermione slightly as she didn't have plans for marriage and children for at least another 10 years, being a witch meant that her lifespan was greatly increased so she had about another 50 years before she was even considered middle aged.

Talking to Blaise and Draco Hermione realised rather crudely that the only indefinite way to see if Sam was for her was to sleep with him. After all if there wasn't magic there what was the point in anything. So with that in mind she slipped on some sexy blue underwear for her third date with Sam. She was counting the bonfire as a date.

Earlier during the day she has said her goodbyes to Draco and Blaise. Hermione was upset of their leaving as they were her connection to the wizarding world. They promised that Harry would be visiting soon with Remus and Teddy, which lead Hermione to the idea that she might buy a house of her own in Forks. Its not as if she didn't have money, after all the photo shoots and money from the ministry on top of the already large sum of money she had as her parents were two top successful dentists she was one of the richest witches in the wizarding world.

She couldn't wait to see Teddy. Apart from Harry her godson was the one she missed the most. After the war she had moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry, Remus and Teddy. Remus was a broken man due to the death of his wife and leaned on Hermione alot as she helped him get back some semblance of normal into his life. It was Hermione's mission before she moved away to research the death arch and bring back Sirius. Hermione was the brightest witch of her age and several other ages too. She knew that she could do it, it was just a feeling she had deep within her. She was going to bring him back. Not just for Remus but for Harry as well and also her, although it was not common knowledge and she did fight with Sirius quite a bit Hermione genuinely loved the man, he was like an older brother/friend and she missed the nights that she would spent at Grimmauld Place tucked up by the fire her on one couch Sirius on another reading together in peaceful silence.

Seven pm rolled around and Hermione was just adding the finishing touches to her smokey eye look. She had gone with a cute casual purple dress with a brown belt around her waist giving her a beautiful hour glass figure. On her feet were brown gladiator sandles and she had added a simple long chained necklace that Harry had gotten her for her birthday some years ago, her wrists where fashioned with ribbon type bracelets, all in all it was an Alice approved outfit.

The door bell rang throughout the house at 7.15, when Hermione answered Sam was at the door with a beautiful bunch of lilies, daisies and roses. He was dressed in black slacks and a white shirt that had the first few buttons undone he looked effortlessly sexy. His eyes sweeped Hermione appreciatively before resting on her face.

"You look beautiful as always"

"Thanks, come in while I get these in water"

Hermione turned from the door flowers in hand and wandlessly accioed a vase and filled it with water with another simple spell. She could of done this by hand but she knew that same was enthralled every time she used magic.

"So I was thinking about what we could do for a date and I remembered that you said that you didn't really like to go out to restaurants that often so I was hoping it would be OK with you if I just cooked you a meal at my house?"he asked.

"That sounds wonderful" she replied

Sams house was a comfortable sized two bedrooms and an open planned kitchen and dining area. He explained on the way there that like with most of the houses in La Push the town helped to build it.

Sam had already sitting on the stove what looked from afar like some sort of tomato pasta dish. Whatever it was smelt amazing.

"I wasn't sure what to make, im a relatively good cook and I love Italian so I decided on this."

"It smells lovely"

They ate their meal in a comfortable quietness asking each other the occasional question and by the end of the meal Hermione was really starting to like Sam even more. He brought out strawberry cheesecake ice-cream for dessert which was coincidentally both of their favorites. The conversation turned more personal and with the wine flowing, they didn't mind sharing the answers.

"Who was your first?" Sam asked.

"Victor Krum." Hermione answered quickly.  
"He's the Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker, it was in my fourth year. I was sixteen since I had aged more due to the time-turner I used in third year. What about you?"

"I've never had sex, there was never really anyone that took my interest then I had to worry more about phasing into a giant wolf than having sex with someone. Since im the alpha of the pack there is always the possibility the wolf side comes out and I could mark them. Thats enough to freak any girl who doesn't know out."

"Wow so never?"

"Nope"

Hermione's original plan was to have sex with Sam tonight. After this amazing dinner and they had really gotten to know each other better she thought it would be the perfect way to end the night. Hearing that Sam was a virgin slightly put her off. What if he wasn't ready to have sex and if she jumped right in there he would be put off by her?

"You are ready to have sex though aren't you?"

"With you? Sure." he said quickly then blushed beet red as he realised what he had said.

"Well im glad" and with that she kissed him.

_**So that's it. For the next chapter I need to know if you guys would like some lemons or not? just review and let me know :) possible change in story rating if you do that is. **_

_**xxx  
**_


End file.
